


The Last Sunrise

by Solitary_Ghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Bakery, Ballet, Biting, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gardens & Gardening, Kuroo has a horrible memory, M/M, Murder, Other, Painting, References to the Beatles, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Ghost/pseuds/Solitary_Ghost
Summary: To think, the two would love nobody else more than each other. They had lived hundreds of years together, Kuroo being the anonymous painter that has shown up throughout history. Along with his husband Bokuto who had made the best pastries all around the world.Their lives were perfect, until they had shown up to a dance recital, staring at the most gorgeous man who had ever existed.Ballet dancer Keiji Akaashi isn't particularly ready if he's going to enjoy his time with two mysterious strangers that have a weird aura about them. It's a secret he has to figure out himself.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the playlist to this fic, enjoy ♡  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6FPEBGCSj4uwEra9asSbuX?si=gQHsyhmdRpap8EDqpP8moA&utm_source=copy-link

Setting fire to the wood, they both sat back as they watched the flames erupt. The wood cracked as heat sizzled its way through the chimney, sparks flying in an up motion. The two men sighed after a long night's work; unfortunately only one of them slept so they spent small moments like this with each other.

Stretching out against the fur rug like a tired puppy, the sleepy man smiled happily. His golden irises glanced up with excitement and exhaustion, "Full moon is tomorrow night," he let his head fall against his own arms.

"I'm aware, Kotaro," the wide awake vampire hissed out a distasteful groan. In the past one-hundred nine years of being together, Kuroo had made sure to keep each full moon marked on the calendar like Bokuto had asked millions of times before.

Pouting, Bokuto crawls over to his husband, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. The flame of the fire illuminates the shadow on both their faces. The light gives a glimpse of Kuroo's ruby red eyes and they can't help but just stare at each other. Bokuto hums, "pick up your feelings, what's got your mind in a twist?" He pulls Kuroo a bit closer, body temperatures contrasting against each other.

Looking down at the fur rug, Kuroo shrugs his shoulders. He's worried to speak the words that are stuck in his mouth. Shrugging his shoulders, Kuroo chews on the skin of his lips. Opening his mouth, he wishes to remove all doubt but all the rises to the surface is doubt. Shaking his head, Kuroo stares down into his lap.

Leaning down to get into eyesight, Bokuto tackles Kuroo down and pins down his chest. He tugs a smile on his lips, "Don't be such a stick, tell me what's going on through that pretty head of yours." He leans down to engulf his lover in a tight squeeze. It's warm, almost like the fire that burns in the fireplace.

"Do you ever get lonely because it's just the two of us?" 

Sitting up, Bokuto jumps as Kuroo rests his hands upon his waist. He giggles, "Of course I do, but I don't want kids. I'm not a big fan of little children. I think you have to deal with me already," he turns his head as the fire cracks. The light gives a dull glow against the pretty features on Bokuto's face. Kuroo can't help but stare at his lover, memorize everything. 

Kuroo doesn't have the best memory, which is surprising because he's a rather famous man among the vampires. His art has made history for over three hundred years, he's met so many people. But sometimes he can't even remember how to spell simple words. But god can he remember everything about Bokuto. Everything about Bokuto is the whole reason he's decided to stay walking among the earth. 

That's another reason why he's such a famous man among the vampires that lurk around on earth. He's married a werewolf, one that's energetic and snarls his teeth. Nobody understood why Kuroo and Bokuto had wedded all those years ago, but the reason was that Bokuto had simply decided to be nice to him. It's quite more complicated than that but it's true.

Sitting up, Kuroo holds Bokuto close. He presses their foreheads together, "I have an idea! Why not we just have a human live with us? Humans don't live long and if they annoy us, we can simply just... eat them." He shrugs as Bokuto laughs, squishing Kuroo's face in his warm hands.

"Tetsuro, that's actually a pretty smart idea," Bokuto rubs his thumb against Kuroo's cheekbone, "but we can't just buy a human, I don't agree with the whole human trafficking thing. That's just plain up horrible." 

Agreeing, Kuroo sighs in thought. He taps his fingers against Bokuto's waist, "why not we offer a human to live with us? We can find someone that piques our interest, it's legal and respectful." Kuroo winks, making Bokuto roll his eyes. 

They both agree on the plan, but finding someone would be the hardest part of this all. Or at least that's what they think.


	2. A Fair Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dogs keep barking and I just want to take a nap ;^;

Walking into the large theater and taking their seats in the boxed balconies above. The lights were turned down and the stage had lit up beautifully. The couple glanced down, one of them a bit more excited to watch the dancers perform than the other. Or at least that's what their body language had presented.

The Orchestra from the pit below the stage had played beautifully as dancers had twirled their way onto the stage. Bokuto had leaned forward in interest, Kuroo having to yank him back into his seat. The death of his lover is a sight he wishes to never see.

The ballet performance was to last two hours at most. This was simply a couple of minutes to them as rather life was such an ongoing experience. It's practically a fifteenth second commercial to the human eye. But this doesn't mean they can't enjoy themselves, because dressing up and spending old cash was a daily thing to them. 

The design of the ballet dancer's clothes made Kuroo's eyes light up in interest. The small designs of the jewels and stitching were hard to see, but he couldn't help but look a bit closer. Ballet dancers were graceful and gorgeous, Kuroo hummed in interest at a thought that passed through his head. 

Bokuto turned his head, "What's with that silly noise?" Of course, he could hear that sound of interest. Bokuto's ears could hear so much it was almost terrifying.

"Whose your favourite ballet dancer?" 

Sighing in curiosity, Bokuto stares back down at the illuminated stage. His golden eyes peered over at the gorgeous male dancer prancing along downstage with one of the female dancers. Bokuto chewed on his lip, "Him, he's a look of royalty and Aphrodite should be jealous," his eyes peers over, watching his husband smirk and simply nod.

Kuroo scoots over, resting a kind but firm hand on Bokuto's thigh, his benign manner whispers ever so lightly, "Let's bring him home, a guest so its not so lonely. He can be my model for paintings," he presses a chaste kiss to Bokuto's cheek before looking back at the stage. Both men were entranced by the male dancer. 

For the two hours that had passed like seconds, Kuroo and Bokuto had made their way down the theater to go and find the backstage. It was filled with tired dancers, women running over to dressing closets to quickly change. There wasn't a lot of male dancers, but some of the men did look tired enough to pass out. 

The two men had gotten some strange looks but neither paid any attention. Bokuto had looked across the room, subtly pointing at the dancer both of them were looking for. Kuroo had to hold his husband back by the collar, not wanting him to get too excited and tackle the poor dancer. 

Quietly approaching him, Kuroo reaches out to lightly tap on his shoulder. The dancer turns around, staring at the men in shock. He takes a step back, "Oh um... can I help you?" The dancer rubs the back of his neck, nervous as he's never been approached by two wealthy looking men before.

Bokuto smiles so brightly it puts the sun to shame. He holds out his hand, "I'm Kotaro Bokuto and my partner Tetsuro Kuroo. Lovely to meet you, we have some-" he was interrupted by Kuroo pushing him behind to shut him up. It was a childish move but that's not new to either of them.

Holding out his hand, the dancer gently shook his hand before standing up straight. Kuroo smiled, it seemed almost unnerving, "Tetsuro Kuroo, I'm a painter. I would love to tell you but I'm not willing to tell you in front of a crowd. Is there a room where we can talk privately?" 

Nodding, the dancer led the two men down the hall and into a dressing room. He opened the door, stepping aside to let them walk inside. But after he closed the door, the dancer leaned against the back of the door, "Make it quick, I have to get home soon," his walk was like a breeze in the wind, so gentle it was difficult for Bokuto to pick up on the sound of the steps. 

Kuroo wipes a jewel off his sleeve, "I'm the painter Nekogak, and I would love to offer you a proposition," he smiles as the dancer's blue eyes widen in surprise. 

Nodding slowly, he quietly speaks up, "Um well before you tell me, I have to at least introduce myself. That would be quite strange if you don't know who I am as well," he sits down in a chair, slipping the ballet shoes off his feet, "I'm Keiji Akaashi, if you need my age, I'm twenty-four." 

Smiling, Kuroo could practically hear Bokuto's excited thoughts. He swipes his tongue over his pearly white teeth, "I'll pay you to let me paint you. Model for me and I'll paint you, we have extra space in our house so you spend the nights there free." He leans back as Bokuto hugs his waist from behind.

Golden eyes shine, making Akaashi shiver. Bokuto chuckles, "you can stay for free and we have an empty room so you can practice your dancing. But we do apologize because we are a little loud." Bokuto isn't embarrassed about their relationship. It's illegal for their relationship to even exist, both by law and according to vampires and werewolves.

Akaashi doesn't seem to bat an eye, "How long do your paintings usually take? I have to start practice for a new show in the next upcoming month," he slips off the top of his costume, wearing a white, skin-tight shirt. He's much more lean and muscular than at first glance.

Sucking in a breath, Kuroo thinks before giving him an answer. He taps his foot, "It depends on how big my canvas is and how much paint I have. The maximum time would be two months at most," he gasps as Bokuto pushes him a bit forward. Kuroo hissed in anger, smacking his husband's hand.

Bokuto holds out his hand, "We have a room for you, our house is practically a castle. We know you'd love it!" His eyes shine like diamonds, intriguing the dancer. 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, "I'll take the job, but I need to know how much you're paying me. This is costing me practice time." He stands up to face the two men eye to eye. That's when Akaashi takes notice of Kuroo's eyes as well. Something about them both gives Akaashi a strange feeling but he trusts them enough for now.

Kuroo smirks, fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. He clicks his tongue almost so delicately, "I'll pay you $250 a week, does that sound fair?" His eyes almost seem to glare like a strawberry moon, but the intent seems much darker.

Holding out his hand, Akaashi takes the deal. All three men were happy with the outcome of their prices


	3. New Art

With a small bag of clothes and belongings, Akaashi stares at the big mansion that stands so deep in the forest. At first, it felt dangerous even thinking of walking into the wall of trees but the mansion wasn't hard to find at all. He dropped his bag, leaning down to dig through the clothes and check if he brought an extra pair of dance shoes.

The grass is a bit greener in the forest and trees linger high in the sky. They're an easy sight to stare at, it's more of a danger warning. Akaashi blinks at the falling leaves, thinking that this is the best time to turn back and run as far away as possible. He's scared, but not too scared because the familiar man that excitedly jumps through the door puts a smile on his face.

Laughing like a child, Bokuto runs up to the apathetic dancer. He hums happily, "So happy you could actually come! Tetsuro is in the shower so I'll show you around," he holds out his hand, which Akaashi takes. Yanking him forward, they quickly jog towards the big doors and enter inside the gorgeous mansion.

The floors are shiny hardwood and the building of the house is absolutely stunning. The tiny voice in his head tells him to touch and feel the textures, but Akaashi kindly holds back his impulsive decisions. His eyes glance forward, the fur rug sitting near the fireplace looked so comfortable. Maybe it would be its own bed.

The furniture is expensive, old, comfortable; actually, everything seems to be older. The only thing that seems to be new is one of the records on a shelf that holds a Beatle's record. The band was just getting popular, most people loved them either way, so it made sense.

Akaashi gleams down, feeling the squeeze of Bokuto's hand around his. But that doesn't mean his hands are small, actually, Akaashi's hands are slightly longer than his. But his body is warm, just like freshly baked cake from the oven. It makes the dancer wonder if Bokuto is a human blanket for Kuroo to hold close to at night. 

Bokuto smells like mint and freshly picked strawberries. His body is warm like a large blanket during the winter, his eyes twinkle yellow like stars hanging in the night sky. The cheerful, childish aura is a fresh breath of air. Bokuto is a man of beauty and optimism, leading with his heart instead of his brain- but that doesn't mean he isn't dumb. Rather Bokuto is smart when he genuinely needs to be, after all, he is one of the best bakers in the world. 

Slipping his hand away from Akaashi's, Bokuto's runs down the hall and pushes open a door. The dancer tip-toes over and peeks in. It looks like a grand bedroom, filled with expensive frames and artifacts. Bokuto pats Akaashi's back, "This is the guest bedroom! I'll leave you be, get ready and get used to everything. Yell for me if you need anything!" 

The door shuts, leaving the gorgeous man alone in the large room. Akaashi searches around the room, in love with the old designs and not to mention, the room smelled like vanilla and orange. He gently sets the bag down on the bed, zipping it open and digging around for clothes.

Akaashi stood in a casual pair of black pants, a button-up, and a scarf hanging around his neck. He looked comfortable enough but he wanted to set out clothes just in case Kuroo had to make him change.

There's a loud, sudden knock at his door and Akaashi runs over to open it. The knock did scare him, but he doesn't mind when the other person on the opposite side of the door is unexpectedly expected. Kuroo leans his forearm against the door, "Hello, sorry if my hair is all wet. I got out of the shower... anyway follow me," he turns and walks down the hall. Akaashi best thinks it's good to follow him or he'll get lost in this mansion.

That leaves the human curious, art can't make someone this rich. So how do Kuroo and Bokuto live in such a large mansion? Where does all this money come from? 

Entering into the art room, Akaashi looks at the paintings on the wall or sitting in the corner. The art is recognizable, Kuroo is a famous anonymous painter so it's not the first time he's heard about him. But seeing all these paintings first hand was rather shocking.

Fiddling with his thumbs, Akaashi walks up to a large painted canvas. There's so much detail and Akaashi leans forward to see it all. He reaches out, just wanting to feel the paint, but the grab on his wrist stops him. Kuroo pulls him away, glaring at him, "don't touch my work, the oils from your hands can ruin the paint." He let's go of Akaashi's wrist, walking over to his box of paints and art supplies.

"You're cold... do you want my scarf to warm up?" 

"I'm fine," Kuroo pulls out cups and jars filled with paints and brushes. He sorts them out on a tray nicely, grabbing one of the empty jars and walking out of the room. That leaves Akaashi in the art room alone, rocking back on his heels. 

That does give him time to look at all the other paintings and lean over to stare at the paints in the box. To be quite honest, he's nervous about what he has to do for this painting. 

Akaashi stands back up straight, taking a deep breath in. At this point, he's ready to shrug it off. What's the worst that could happen?


	4. The Suspicious Man

"Do you believe in God?"

Looking up from his book, Akaashi blinks back at Bokuto. He shrugs his shoulders, bookmarking the page before closing the book. Akaashi taps his foot, "No I don't... or— I'm not christian nor catholic. If I'm telling you the truth, I honestly don't know what I believe in," Akaashi lets out a stressful sigh. 

Leaning forward from his cushioned chair, Bokuto looks at the book in Akaashi's hands. Nodding, he peers up to stare at mellow blue eyes, "Breakfast at Tiffany's is a good book. Tetsuro says it's one of his favourites." He taps on Akaashi's knee, both sitting in a strange silence.

If religion is a topic now stuck in his mind, there isn't a sight of crucifixes or rosary in any corner of the house. Not that it's not strange, it's just uncommon in this day. The 50s was a religious period, and now ten years later, almost breaking into the 70s, religion is an old topic to some. At this point, The Beatles might as well be more popular than Jesus.

A low growl gurgles in the back of Bokuto's throat, eyes a brighter yellow. Akaashi blinks in surprise, feeling a sense of danger trickle up his spine. But he reaches out to cup the baker's face, "why are your eyes so... different?" He's not one to ask questions often but it's a pique of interest. 

"I was born like that," he huffs like a child, standing up to leave the dancer alone in the room. Bokuto walks down the hall, quickly entering the art room. 

Setting his paintbrush down, Kuroo turns to glare at Bokuto. He squeezes his hands into fists. Both men stare at each other for the long three seconds before Bokuto steps forward to dramatically throw his arms around Kuroo. Pouting, Bokuto kisses Kuroo's cheek, "I haven't been able to see you more than an hour these past four days. I miss you; kiss me, love me, the human is so quiet!" 

"You're annoying, get off me." 

"Tetsuro Kuroo, don't just shrug me off! Goddamn it, kiss me!" 

Taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, Kuroo shakes his head. He sighs in defeat, "I need to go hunting tonight, it's why I've locked myself away from Keiji for the last two days. I apologize for not telling you earlier," he pouts as well. But Kuroo is willing to fulfill Bokuto's request, leaning over to kiss his husband.

It's quite predictable, Bokuto grasp at Kuroo's face and pulls him even closer. At this point, Kuroo might as well get off his stool before he falls. So he does, Kuroo stands up and holds Bokuto close. He can't help but smile, "Let's close the door, we don't want Keiji catching us." 

"Not like he can call the fuzz," Bokuto rolls his eyes, which earned him a pinch on the arm. It's like a feather landing on his arm, not even worth a reaction, "Darling I don't know if you haven't noticed, he's not exactly a man who shows interest towards women." 

Kuroo grunts in response, "I'm saying I enjoy my privacy with you bafoon," he gasps in response on Bokuto pulls him back in for another kiss, ignoring his words. They stumble back, their kisses just full of love and a filling of absence from these past few days. Kuroo rests his fingers against the back of Bokuto's neck, everything feels fragile like a worn-down statue left to rot over centuries.

The sound of footsteps echoes down the hall, and their world of love is temporarily separated. It's not their model of a gorgeous dancer though, it's actually not anyone. Kuroo walks out of the art room, staring down the hall. In the end, there still a peep of Akaashi sitting in the chair reading a book.

There still is a need to call out, "Keiji, are you okay?" Kuroo takes a few steps down the hall, seeing Akaashi stand up and look down the hall. Both men stare at each other for a few ticking seconds.

Akaashi closes his book, "I'm alright, is everything okay?" He steps down the hall, footsteps almost impossible to hear. Akaashi doesn't tip-toe, he gently drags his feet lightly like a feather, making it hard to pick up on the sounds. He reaches up to gently run his fingers over Kuroo's face.

"What are you doing?"

Akaashi squints in curiosity, "The art of Nekogak has been around for almost forty years, yet you don't look a day over twenty-five. Most artists don't make enough money to live in such a large house like this and Kotaro owns a bakery shop only down the street. I just want answers soon, because I don't feel safe. I want to leave." He removes his hand from Kuroo's face, an expression of frustration not visible on Akaashi's face. 

It leaves all three men left in uncomfortable silence.


	5. The Sketch and Poses

Sitting in the pose for ideas, Akaashi rested his chin upon his palm. Both men were uncomfortable in some sort of way, whether it be the silence or something else. Kuroo stares at the position Akaashi sits in, angry as it's not something he could imagine painting.

Setting down his pencil, Kuroo stands up and approaches the dancer, and grabs his face with both hands. Akaashi's blue eyes widen in surprise, holding onto Kuroo's wrist for balance. The artist huffs in frustration, leaning forward until their noses touch. 

Raising an eyebrow, Kuroo quickly stands back up, "Keiji, I have a serious question for you, and you can say no if you're uncomfortable with it." He let's go of Akaashi's face, taking a step back. Resting a hand on his hip, Kuroo speaks up, "Are you comfortable with sexual poses or being nude?" 

Blinking in surprise, Akaashi shrugs, "I don't mind sexual poses I guess... I'd like to at least have something covering my genitals." He taps his fingers against the wooden stool. Akaashi isn't a man that's very sexually active, so being fully nude in front of a man he doesn't know much about bothers him just a bit.

Clapping his hands together with excitement, Kuroo smiles happily, "Would you be comfortable if you posed with Kotaro?" He taps his foot, his red eyes lighting up with nothing but pure joy as Akaashi nods. 

Running out of the room, Kuroo finds Bokuto in the kitchen writing down recipes for the bakery cookbook. The taller man wraps his arms around Bokuto, kissing up his neck. Bokuto lets out a sweet laugh, "Hello to you as well." He sets his pen down, turning around to face his husband.

Clicking his tongue, Kuroo leans over to rest his hands on Bokuto's thighs. He scrunches his nose, "Come be a model with Keiji... you get to be naked, and afterward, I can take you upstairs and-" he's cut off with a hand pushed against his mouth. Kuroo bites at Bokuto's hand but the light pain doesn't phase him.

Bokuto flicks Kuroo's forehead, "Are you sure about me posing with Keiji. I know how jealous you get," he pouts as Kuroo nods. Bokuto doesn't think many decisions through but that doesn't mean he isn't smart. He's quite aware of how Kuroo gets sometimes. 

"I'll be fine if you're okay with letting me play with you later." 

Raising an eyebrow, Bokuto shrugs his shoulders, "I'll only have sex with you tonight if you make dinner tonight and I get to top." He smiles as Kuroo agrees before dragging him into the art room. 

Pushing his husband into the art room, Kuroo squeezes at Bokuto's biceps before peeking over to stare at Akaashi. Both men have a smile on their pretty faces, "Okay so let me go grab something then imma have you strip and help you both into the pose." Kuroo winks before rushing out of the room. 

Akaashi looks at Bokuto, seeing the outline of his figure through the tank-top. Looking back up, Akaashi taps his foot, "What do you think Tetsuro will do?" He slips off the stool, crossing his arms across his chest.

Shrugging, Bokuto smirks, "I must warn you, he's very vulgar. He's had a few models before, and some are quite obvious about what they were doing." He turns his body as Kuroo enters the room with a blanket and a white sheet. Bokuto steps to the side so Kuroo can lay the blanket on the ground.

Laying the sheet over Bokuto's shoulders, Kuroo hums in satisfaction, "Okay so, Keiji if you're uncomfortable stripping here just use the bathroom and wrap a towel around your waist. But I hope you know the towel is coming off but the sheet is covering whatever you got going on down there." He slips his fingers underneath Bokuto shirt, revealing the bit of muscle.

Akaashi isn't shy to strip off most of his clothes. He's worn skin-tight clothing on stage for ballet performances. But he keeps his underwear and socks on. On the other hand, there's no filter with Bokuto, stripping down like it's his daily job. Akaashi looks away to be respectful, but he can't do much when Bokuto approaches him to wrap the bedsheet around his body.

Hesitantly slipping off his underwear while the sheet covers his body. It's already awkward so when both men are told the certain pose they should do, it's much more difficult to hide his embarrassed expression. Akaashi lays back on the blanket, Bokuto right on top of him. The sheet lays over Bokuto's ass and the end loops between Akaashi's thighs as requested to cover his genitals. 

Not wanting to look down, Akaashi tilts his head up to avoid any incident of accidentally looking down. It's awkward for both men, especially for Bokuto since his husband stares at him. Akaashi just hopes it doesn't take long for the painting to be finished with.


	6. Runaway Baby

With blood on his hands, Kuroo looks down at the dying body in his arms. He leans down to bite a chunk of the person's arm, tearing through the skin and sucking away at the blood. Kuroo bites completely into the skin and tearing out a chunk of the arm. It's a grand meal for him, he's so hungry. 

The dying body doesn't flinch as the human reaches the light. Kuroo continues to eat until he's stuffed like an old man at an expensive diner. Just like all the other bodies, Kuroo throws them in a lake where nobody dares to go look for. He turns on his heels, walking back into the forest to find his way home before the sun peeks past the hills and mountains.

While Kuroo is a vampire who doesn't agree with other vampires, there are things he can't control. Like the cold skin of his body, death from the sun, and the worst of them all, death from a fire as it's the most painful of them all. While other vampires play by stereotypes like sleeping in caskets, wearing silver rings to protect themselves from werewolves, seducing people into just killing them for food. Kuroo broke himself away from the silly stereotypes, finding a man he loves dearly and living together.

One question that seems to always pique anyone's interest is how the vampire is so rich. That's a secret to perhaps be revealed so soon but it's not that hard to assume. Just because he's a mythical man, doesn't mean he has the skills of a human as well. With such a forgetful memory, he does remember things that are required to know.

Sneaking in through the back door, Kuroo enters through the kitchen. In which he does regret, staring at the human who drops his glass of water. Akaashi doesn't notice the broken glass, he just stares at the blood on Kuroo's face and hands. Panicking, Akaashi runs out of the kitchen and fleas out through the front door. 

The dancer is athletic enough to run fast. Akaashi knew he should've just left from the beginning, he should've just left like his head was screaming at him to do. But as he's quickly tackled to the ground, Akaashi knows this is the moment where his life hangs on like rotting barbed wire to a deceased man of war.

Kuroo holds down Akaashi's wrist, making sure there's no way he can swing in a punch or fight. The red eyes are bright like a fresh strawberry plucked from a garden in the middle of summer. The blood isn't dried, smearing the delicious food on Akaashi's pale wrist. The only difference from others when they're on the verge of death is that Akaashi doesn't cry nor try to put up a fight.

"Ask questions! Say something!" Kuroo furrows his eyebrows in frustration as Akaashi tries to catch his breath. No words spill past his lips, leaving the vampire to talk instead, "You're so stupid but so smart! I don't fucking understand." 

Akaashi doesn't flinch or blink, he just wants to watch the mess unroll before his last breath. Taking a deep breath in, Akaashi lays his head back in the grass, "Can you answer me this one question?" He lets his shoulders fall, showing signs of relaxation and peacefulness.

"What?" 

"How are you so rich?" 

Chuckling, Kuroo lets his head fall against Akaashi's chest. Shaking his head, Kuroo looks up to face the human, "I eat the rich, I steal their money. Nobody will know because they're all dead and nobody can find them." He shakes his head, letting go of Akaashi's wrist but still towering over his body.

Akaashi nods, laying there silently. Fighting will make the situation worse, and there's no winning against a creature like Kuroo. He hums quietly, "Do I get to say my final words?" Akaashi runs his fingers over Kuroo's hands, realizing why he so cold now.

Looking up, the sunrise barely tips over the trees. Kuroo gets up, taking Akaashi back to the mansion before the sun can shine down on the land. Both men are quiet and no questions are asked. They sit against the door, processing the events that had just happened. Akaashi hides his face in his hands, wishing that he had died then deal with the fearful aftermath.

The creak down the hallway implies Bokuto has woken up. The baker looks tired but happy as ever. He takes a deep breath in, looking over to see his husband and the tired human. Bokuto quickly runs over, "what the hell happened!?" 

Akaashi shakes his head, letting his head lay against the door. They're so much to explain but no words ready to come out from either of them.


End file.
